


A Small Song

by skullmoss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullmoss/pseuds/skullmoss
Summary: Something short and something sweet. A snippet from the past, when it was just the two of them.





	

“…I never knew you could sing, Pearl.”

Pearl jumps at the voice that seems to come from nowhere, dropping her tools and nearly falling flat on her bottom in surprise. She stands rigidly at attention, turning on her heel to face Rose Quartz who smiles gently at her.

The larger gem is holding an armful of uprooted strawberry bushes, and there’s no way of telling how long she had been standing there. Pearl jerkily bends forward, almost in a bow.

“I-I apologize. Had I known you were there, I would have–”

Rose interrupts her with a laugh, one that’s calm and quiet and good humoured ( _and beautiful_ ), and she shakes her head. 

“Please don’t apologize.” It’s not a command, but Pearl habitually takes it as such, screwing her mouth shut into a thin line, standing as tense as ever. Rose frowns slightly, expression softening and she shakes her head again. “You don’t have to apologize. I think your voice is beautiful.”

Pearl’s head drops down, feeling shame in a compliment she feels she doesn’t deserve. _Nothing about me is beautiful. Not compared to y–_

“You should sing more…if you’d like.” Rose continues in spite of the Pearl curling up into herself in front of her. And at that, Pearl seems to bloom slightly, raising her head and looking at Rose with wide eyes. There is still a rigidity, still a formality in the way she remains holding her posture, but Pearl’s expression is softer, more hopeful, and she nods curtly, a dark blue of a blush colouring her face.

"O-of course, Rose. I...would love nothing more than to sing for you."


End file.
